Wings of Oblivion
by Trogdor7620
Summary: Power. A wonderful privilege... or a terrible curse. But should one be reviled because they have no reign over a dark, evil power? A question Arceus has long since pondered since it banished Yveltal millennia ago. But now Yveltal has escaped to Remnant, a planet full of life, and the deity's time alone has driven him insane. Can Ash save the day before Yveltal consumes all life?
1. Prologue

_Duality._

 _Noun._

 _The quality or condition of being dual._

 _Much of our universe relies so much on counterparts. A bird cannot fly with one wing. Man cannot walk without two legs. A vertex cannot exist without two edges. But duality extends beyond physical limitations._

 _Land and sea. A world without water would leave us no sustenance to drink. But likewise, a world of oceans would provide no farmland for food provision. With only one, life would eventually die out._

 _Light and dark. Without shadows, our eyes would be blinded with the abundance of illumination. Without light, our eyes would atrophy from the lack of radiance. With only one, life would eventually die out._

 _Sun and moon. Without the sun, plants would not grow, slowly choking the life out of us as our oxygen supply is exhausted. But without the moon, days would be shorter, and nights would be darker, slowly sending us into a literal dark age, as our skin would grow pale, and our plants would shrivel up from lack of chlorophyll. With only one, life would eventually die out._

 _But it is not limited to just nature. Dualities exist in other facets of existence._

 _Truth and ideals._

 _Time and space._

 _Good and evil._

 _But only one duality has escaped our comprehension. One which continues to elude our every efforts at control._

 _Life. And death._

 _One cannot grant eternal life. And one cannot cheat death forever. But even so, we strive to unlock their innumerable secrets, only to discover that every answer brings another question._

 _But even if we understand these secrets…_

 _What will we be left with?_


	2. A New Chapter

**Welcome to my newest story, Wings of Oblivion!**

 **This idea was commissioned to me by Recycler, and I have to say, he's been an immense help, clarifying ideas, and coming up with concepts.**

 **Now, for those curious about how this and RWBY: Reckoning will coexist, here is your answer: This story and RWBY: Reckoning are their own continuities. At no point in time will they overlap, or intersect.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

The sun beat into Ash's window, the beams of light forcing the boy's eyes to flutter open. He groaned, and rolled over, trying to get some more shuteye.

It had been five years since Ash had begun his journey through the Pokémon world, and to say it was the best time of his life was a gross understatement. Over the past five years, every moment had been a wonderful experience, making lifelong friends, rivalries which challenged everything he ever knew, and most importantly, having matured from a brash, headstrong trainer to a cool, clear-headed, and strategizing Trainer. But it became most apparent when one compared his battles of his first tournament, the Indigo League, to those of the Kalos League. Back then, when he placed 16th in the Indigo League, mainly due to his lack of control over his most powerful Pokémon at the time, his Charizard.

But in the Kalos League, it was an entirely different story. Every one of his Pokemon obeyed him without question, including Charizard, Greninja, and a large majority of his most powerful Pokémon. Playing his Pokemon's strengths, and covering their weaknesses, Ash slowly worked his way through the ranks of the Kalos League, until he was finally facing down another for the glory of 1st place, a trainer known as Alain. Ash smiled, thinking back to the battle.

* * *

 _"WELCOME BACK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! DRAW YOUR EYES TO THE CENTRE BATTLEFIELD! WE'RE COMING CLOSE TO THE NAIL BITING CLIMAX OF THIS YEAR'S KALOS LEAGUE FINAL BATTLE! FOR THOSE OF YOU JUST JOINING US AT HOME, ON THE LEFT WE HAVE ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN, ALL THE WAY IN THE KANTO REGION! HE HAS BEEN GIVING US QUITE A SHOW AGAINST HIS FORMIDABLE OPPONENT, ALAIN, OF LUMIOSE CITY! BOTH ARE DOWN TO THEIR FINAL POKEMON, AND WE AWAIT TO SEE WHAT WILL BE REVEALED. TRAINERS, ARE YOU **READY?!** "_

 _Ash stared down Alain, a grin on his face. Alain just smirked, and held a Poke Ball aloft._

 _"Ready for this, Ketchum?" He asked. Ash punched the air, and cocked his fist._

 _"Bring it on, Alain! Let's see what you got!" Ash yelled back across the field. His foe smirked, and drew his fist back._

 _"Charizard! Show me your power!" Alain yelled, throwing the capsule skyward. As it glinted in the sun, it cracked open, releasing a stream of white energy. It cascaded to the ground, slowly taking form to reveal a winged lizard-like creature. With a billowing flame at its tail, and enormous wings, it seemed to resemble a large dragon. The white glow dissipated, revealing the creature's full body. It was primarily orange, with a cream belly, and on its head were two blunt horns, its eyes shining a brilliant electric blue. Around its neck was something resembling a necklace, but what truly drew one's eyes to it was a small, spherical stone cemented in the jewelry, about the size of a marble, which gleamed in the sun. Truly an intimidating opponent for some. But not Ash Ketchum._

 _"Well, isn't that a surprise! You too, huh?" Ash grinned. Alain gasped softly in surprise, clearly wondering what Ash meant by his words._

 _"Wait… you have a Charizard too?" He asked. Ash nodded, and raised a finger to the sky._

 _"Okay, buddy! Time for your grand appearance!" He yelled to the sky. As everyone looked, a dark shape blotted out the sun, causing a few spectators to scream in panic. The dark shape grew closer, until finally, it slammed into the rough terrain of the battlefield, creating a dust cloud. As the dust dissipated, a familiar body slowly became visible, until the cloud exploded away, revealing another Charizard, slightly larger than Alain's, with outstretched wings, and a cocky grin plastered on its face. It looked to the heavens, and emitted a mighty roar, causing the very stadium to rumble with tension._

 _As Alain inspected his opponent's Charizard, he noticed an unfamiliar sight: Ash's Charizard was wielding a piece of jewelry on its tail. And set in the band was a stone not unlike the one his own partner was wearing. He smiled._

 _"Well, this will be a battle for the ages. You want to pit your Pokémon's true power against mine?" He asked, grinning. Ash looked to him, and returned the grin._

 _"You bet, pal!" He yelled back, reaching for the brim of his cap, and turning it backwards, revealing a stone set in the hat, identical to the one on Alain's wrist. Alain raised his hand, and tapped the band on his wrist._

 _"Key Stone! Respond to my heart!" He yelled, the stone on his band now glowing with incredible power._

 _"Beyond evolution… MEGA EVOLVE!"_

 _He punched the sky, holding the stone high above his head. As he did so, six yellow tendrils, glowing and comprised of pure energy, emerged from his wristband, and weaved around his Charizard. The stone embedded within the necklet also glowed, and more strands of power appeared, colliding with the Key Stone's tendrils, and connecting seamlessly. Alain's Charizard roared mightily, as he became coated in a crimson aura. Right as the power was seemingly about to explode, the crimson aura shattered, revealing Charizard. But it looked differently. Now it was a sleek black, and what was once red hot flames, now glowed an intense blue. With this power now overflowing, on both sides of Charizard's mouth were two small infernos. Its eyes had changed from blue to a dangerous-looking red. It stared down its foe, and roared to the heavens._

 _"UNBELIEVABLE! ALAIN'S CHARIZARD HAS EXPERIENCED A MASSIVE SURGE IN POWER! THIS IS NO LONGER CHARIZARD, BUT… BUT… **MEGA CHARIZARD X!** " The announcer yelled. The crowd murmured quietly, afraid of this new development. But Ash wasn't frightened. If anything, he was watching the spectacle in awe._

 _"Okay, now it's my turn! Key Stone, listen to my wish!" Ash yelled, tapping the stone on his cap. It glowed a similar yellow, and streams of power appeared from within, connecting directly with the stone on his Charizard's tail. Charizard howled with anticipation, as the crimson aura now enveloped him. Moments of tension passed, as the aura slowly crystalized into one gigantic cocoon. The audience whispered and murmured, afraid of what would happen next. But Ash wasn't done._

 _"Beyond maximum power… MEGA EVOLVE!"_

 _Moments of tension passed, each more agonizing than the last, until finally, the crystal shattered, the fragments splintering to dust, as Charizard stood proudly. But like its opponent, it too had changed. Its body had become sleeker, and it appeared to have become taller. Its stout legs were replaced with muscular trunks, and its neck had elongated. Small wings had sprouted from its wrists, and the wings on its back had grown larger, and more streamlined. The flame on its tail still burned a brilliant orange, but it had grown larger, almost looking like a comet._

 _"So that's Charizard's alternate Mega Evolution… Mega Charizard Y…" Alain whispered to himself. The crowd watched in stunned silence for what felt like an eternity, before cheers began to erupt everywhere. They grew in volume, until finally, the audience's excitement was insuppressible._

 _"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! BOTH CHARIZARDS HAVE MEGA EVOLVED! THIS WILL BE AN INCREDIBLE BATTLE FOR THE AGES, FOLKS! NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, **LET THE FINAL BATTLE… COMMENCE!**_ ** _  
_**

* * *

While it was true that Ash had lost the battle, it was still an incredible experience for him. Charizard had achieved Mega Evolution, something he never thought would be possible. The battle lasted for what felt like hours, if not days, and the news went wild over the Mega Charizard Showdown for weeks afterward.

But after things had died down, Ash returned home to Pallet, while his partners, Clemont, his little sister Bonnie, and Serena, all went their separate ways. Now he was back home, and trying to catch up on some much needed sleep. But not if his best friend had something to do with it.

A small, yellow, mousey creature hopped up onto Ash's bed, and tottered over to the sleeping boy's face. The little creature had a small face, with big brown eyes, red circles on its cheeks, and two brown stripes on its back. But its tail was the most surprising feature: it was large, and jagged, like a lightning bolt. One might mistake this little creature for a pest, but they would be blind to the truth. This little creature was Ash's very first Pokémon, Pikachu, and his lifelong friend. Ever since Ash had protected him from a flock of bloodthirsty Spearow, Pikachu was forever loyal to the young man. Wherever Ash went, Pikachu would always be there for him.

"Pika…? Pika-chu?"

Pikachu tapped on Ash's nose with his tail, trying to coerce the young boy awake. But all that happened was Ash giving a quick snort, and rolling over, still sleeping. Pikachu just gave a quick huff, and hopped off of the bed, before turning back to Ash.

"Piii-kaaa-CHUUUU!"

With a loud yell, Pikachu curled up its body, squeezed the red circles on its cheeks, and unleashed a bright yellow jolt of lightning. The electricity arced up, and came crashing down on its target.

"AIIIIYAAAIIYAAH!" Ash babbled, twitching every which way as the electricity coursed through his muscles, until the violent jolt dissipated, and Ash rolled out of bed, crashing in front of Pikachu. As his eyes slowly opened, his first sight was Pikachu, looking mischievously innocent, and with sparking cheeks. Ash finally awoke.

"Good morning to you too, pal." He grinned, jumping to his feet, and picking up his small friend, giving him a pleasant scratch on the head. As Pikachu cooed in delight at the feeling, a knock sounded at the door.

"Ash! Are you awake yet?" yelled a female voice, that of his mother, Delia Ketchum. Ash sat on the bed, and continued to scratch Pikachu's head.

"Yeah, Mom! I'll be down in a second!" Ash yelled back, through the door.

"Be sure to change your underwear, dear!" Delia responded. Ash sighed in mock irritation.

"Top of my to-do list, mom!"

* * *

Ash stood in front of the mirror, wearing his traditional Kalos outfit, a blue jacket done up over a black tank top, and dark blue jeans, with black fingerless gloves and red sneakers. But instead of the cap Ash had worn to Kalos, he had dug his favourite cap out of his wardrobe, the one he had worn throughout his trips through Kanto and Johto. He looked in the mirror, adjusting the hat, until he was satisfied. Turning to Pikachu, he grinned, and winked.

"Looks good to you, buddy?" Ash asked. Pikachu returned the wink, and flashed a thumbs-up.

"Pika-chu!" came the response. Ash strode over, and knelt down, letting Pikachu climb up to his shoulder.

"Well, guess we should get started, huh?" He asked. Pikachu nodded, before motioning to the window, his eyes growing wide in a panic.

"Pi-Pika!" Pikachu cried out. Ash turned to look at what had Pikachu all riled up, before he saw a red streak coming straight towards him. Eliciting a yell of panic, he dived to the floor, as the dive-bomber streaked into his room, before pulling up, and resting on a rafter high above him. As Ash looked up, he saw his latest bird Pokémon, Talonflame, pecking at its plumage.

Talonflame was one of Ash's more powerful Pokémon, having been caught in Kalos when it was a Fletchling. Originally, it was mischievous and delighted in causing pranks, stealing food and leading Ash and his friends to a swarm of Beedrill. But after its capture, Fletchling began to mellow out, and accepted Ash and his friends as its own. Talonflame resembled an orange falcon, with a mottled gray lower body, and hard, red eyes that gave an iron gaze. One of Ash's fastest Pokémon, it was ideal for matches where speed was key.

"Tal-talonflame!" The falcon cried out, before fluttering down to Ash's level. Ash got to one knee, raising an arm for Talonflame to perch on. He winced as the bird rested on Ash's arm, its talons digging into his skin.

"Morning, Talonflame. What're you doing here? I thought you were meant to be at Professor Oak's." Ash asked. Talonflame said nothing, only extended its leg, revealing a small scroll of paper tied to it. Ash pulled it free from the falcon, and Talonflame fluttered down to the floor, right as Pikachu joined him. As the two began to play, Ash read the message.

 _To Ash,_

 _Professor Oak has a surprise for you. I'll pick you up, and take you to him._

 _I look forward to seeing you soon._

 _Tracey_

Ash smiled. Tracey Sketchit, his friend and former travelling companion from the Orange Island, now assistant to Professor Oak, was a person he hadn't seen in a while. Tracey often helped Professor Oak out with his research and rearing, tending to the Pokémon that stayed on the Oak ranch. Pocketing the scrap of paper, he got to his feet, and closed the window. Another knock at the door, Ash got to his feet, and opened it, revealing his mother.

"Morning, mom." Ash said, smiling.

"Good morning Ash. Tracey's here to see you. Shall I-"

*CRASH!*

Startled by the noise, Ash spun around, instinctively raising one hand, and reaching for a Poké Ball on his belt. Looking around revealed no sign of an attempted break-in, but another glance showed a dazed Talonflame lying flat on his back, it's eyes spinning wildly, and letting out a dizzy groan.

"Aw, nuts, I knew I forgot something!" He groaned, before opening the window, and letting Talonflame get his bearings, before thrusting him out the window. He flapped his wings, almost a little ungainly, before finally managing to shrug the impact off, and disappear into the skies above Pallet. Shutting the window again, he turned back to Delia.

"You were saying, Mom?" Ash continued. Delia shook her head and gave a smile.

"Tracey's here to see you. Are you ready to see him?" she asked. Ash nodded.

"Sure thing, mom. I'll be down in two secs." He responded. Delia smiled, nodded, and turned around, walking back down the stairs. Ash turned back to Pikachu, and signaled to him. Before Ash could blink, Pikachu was on his shoulder. Giving him a quick rub on the side of the head, the two walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the pair of them, a holy presence watched their interactions from on high, filling the sky, but unable to be seen. A quadruped resembling an equine, and ensnared with a golden wheel-like appendage around its belly, it looked hard at the land down below. It gave a happy growl, before exhaling with a hint of sadness.

Arceus, the god of all Pokémon, made a point of watching its creations amble merrily about the land. From the highest mountaintops, to the deepest oceans, Arceus saw everything. But for a very long time, extending back into the realm of ages long forgotten, Arceus had been distracted. And he knew the reason why.

Thousands of years ago, a great war erupted over the world, a war which seemed to persist without cessation. Mankind and Pokémon alike fought, and bled, as it seemed to last forever. Arceus desperately searched for a solution, without luck. But during the chaos of the battlefields, one such conflict resulted in the deaths of all participants. All but one.

A small, baby bird lay, chirping weakly. It was scared, lost, and alone. But more importantly, it was angry. Angry at the war which had claimed its family, friends, and life. Angry at the war which would go on, without acknowledging the deaths of innocent lives. Angry at the world's inhabitants, who were more content to fight battles over the most trivial of reasons, rather than lay down arms and accept one another. And in its rage, surrounded by so much death and destruction, it absorbed the life-force of everything around it. The process was not gentle, nor was it subtle. Fires were smothered, plants withered, and bodies crumbled to dust, as this small bird drew in everything around it.

A terrible spectacle, for certain. It could only be described as a whirlwind, the gales of death smothering everything in its path. Finally, it was done. But the bird looked around at the destruction it had caused. The dead trees, the dust and echoes of soldiers and Pokémon. Everything was gone, never to be revived. Faced with the horrors it had inflicted, it wept. Wept for its terrible power, the power to absorb life from everything around it. Wept for all the destruction it had managed to inflict. Wept for having a darkness it could never hope to control.

The bird took wing, trying desperately to find sanctuary where peace was the only rule. But no matter where it flew, battles were emerging. And no matter how it tried, every flap of its wings absorbed more and more life force, ending every conflict with desolation, and razing the land. It didn't want this. Inflicting death was not its desire. It wanted to hide, to fade away. But it had no choice. Death and destruction followed closely behind this creature.

Arceus sighed, and thought back to that meeting with the bird in its mind.

* * *

 _The bird rested its tired wings on a large branch, trying desperately to get its breath back. Why? Why did everything around it have to die? It just wasn't fair! It let out a tired growl, frustrated with its power. It wanted it gone. It didn't want anyone to suffer. But it just wasn't capable of stopping._

 _"YOU, WHO STAND IN DEFIANCE OF THE CYCLE OF LIFE. YOU ARE ACCUSED OF INFLICTING UNTOLD SUFFERING ON INNOCENT LIVES. WHAT SAY YOU?"_

 _The voice echoed endlessly in the creature's ears. It looked up, trying to find the one who was talking to it._

 _"I SAY AGAIN, YOU STAND ACCUSED OF INFLICTING UNTOLD SUFFERING ON INNOCENT LIVES. WHAT SAY YOU?"_

 _The creature's skull throbbed with the deep voice. It let out a caw, trying to tell the voice that it wasn't capable of speech. But the voice paid it no heed._

 _"YOU SAY YOU CANNOT SPEAK, BUT I KNOW THIS TO BE UNTRUE. WHAT SAY YOU NOW, WHELP?"_

 _The creature cawed again, before words formed in its head. Unfamiliar ones, ones that its tongue could not pronounce. Maybe it could still communicate by… speaking with its mind?_

 _"I am… I am… What am I?"_

 _"YOU DO NOT HAVE A NAME? THEN I WILL DUB THEE… YVELTAL. A SUITABLE NAME FOR ONE SUCH AS YOURSELF. NOW, WHY DID YOU KILL ALL THESE INNOCENT CREATURES?"_

 _"I… killed them? But… but… I don't know how I-"_

"LIES! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE LOSS OF ALL THESE INNOCENT LIVES! NO BEING WOULD MISTAKINGLY PERFORM SUCH A CRUEL ACT! NOW, ANSWER ME THIS: WHY REVEL IN SUCH DESTRUCTION?"

 _"Wh… what? I… I don't-"_

 _"YOU ARE A MONSTER, YVELTAL. A MONSTER THAT ONLY SEEKS TO ABSORB ALL LIFE. I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS. HOOPA!"_

 _Before the creature, a small hole appeared, hovering in midair. It grew larger, until it was about the size of a cave opening. From within was a swirling vortex of energy. And within that vortex was a small… creature. It looked like an imp, with a mischievous smile, and coloured pink and purple._

 _"What is it, boss?"_

 _"THIS… CREATURE… HAS COMMITTED A VILE ACT. I REQUIRE YOUR AID."_

 _The small imp sighed._

 _"Another banishment? Okay, but this is getting old fast."_

 _"DO NOT ANTAGONIZE ME FURTHER, WHELP. YVELTAL, I HEREBY CAST YOU FROM THIS WORLD. YOU ARE TO NEVER RETURN, LEST I WILL INFLICT A MILLENIA OF ETERNAL SUFFERING UPON YOU. NOW, GO!"_

 _The creature looked up, as the portal that had summoned the imp grew ever larger, until finally, it dwarfed the creature. The portal began to pull violently, causing the bird to shriek and panic wildly. The voice growled, and the bird felt itself growing weaker, and weaker. Slowly, but surely, the portal enveloped the bird, and its wings wrapped around its body, giving the appearance of a cocoon. Hoopa clicked his tongue, and the portal collapsed into a ring, which quickly hung itself on one of Hoopa's horns._

 _"Y'know, I don't think banishment was necessary, O mighty one."_

 _"SILENCE. THIS PETTY SQUABBLE WAS NOT TO END IN SUCH DESTRUCTION. NOW, HELP ME SEEK A BEING WORTHY OF REJUVINATING LIFE TO THIS LAND."_

* * *

In that single moment of arrogance, anger, and naivety, Arceus had banished Yveltal for a crime he had no control over. Every moment Arceus thought back to that day, he hated himself. Yveltal was merely a child blessed with a terrible power. Arceus should have known better. After all, he was once in a similar state of youth and cursed with great power.

For eons, Arceus had thought about rescinding Yveltal's banishment, welcoming him back into the Pokémon world with a sincere apology. But he had other duties. He could not abandon his post, watching over all creation. But since his encounter with Ash, the boy who had returned the Jewel of Life to the Pokémon god, Arceus had begun to think that there would be hope for Yveltal yet.

It all depended on if the boy would help correct such a foolish error that should never have been made.

* * *

Within the darkness of the void, a large cocoon lay waiting. It had been watching for 1,000 years, hating all those who had seen fit to judge it as a monster. But now that time was up. And Yveltal wanted revenge. On Hoopa, on Arceus… everyone. They would all pay dearly. Every second in this hellhole was to be repaid in kind.

Before him was a glowing light. A way out. It didn't look anything like what home had once been like. Instead of thatch buildings and crops, there were castles, train tracks, and a shattered moon in the sky. But it mattered little to him now. Yveltal slowly inched closer and closer to the portal, grinning malevolently all the while.

Arceus had called him a monster. Well, he thought, as he plunged into the light…

Time to show that almighty "god" how much of a monster he could be.


	3. Grief And Loathing

**You'll have to excuse the inactivity on this story lately. I'm currently recovering from a dislocated kneecap and a ruptured ACL. But before you preface any reviews or PMs with "Are u ok?", let me state that I am in my eighth week of recovery, and I don't need surgery, which is good. Most of my time has been spent doing exercises, and hydrotherapy.**

* * *

* _BEEP_ * * _BEEP_ * * _BEEP_ *

That incessant noise… even through the sealed glass window, it grated on his ears painfully. But he wouldn't leave because of that irksome sound. No, he would never leave the side of the one who had opened her heart to him. For as long as it took, he would stay.

" _Alice..._ "

She had been diagnosed with a lethal disease approximately two years after the guardian of time, Dialga, and the protector of space, Palkia, had chosen Alamos Town, his home, as their personal battleground. He couldn't help, but think that he was the one responsible. That somehow, his presence had caused her illness.

Darkrai had always been known as a legendary Pokémon, one with the uncanny ability to plunge any sentient being, be they human, animal, or Pokémon into an unending nightmare. Because of this, and his intimidating appearance, many had vilified him as a malevolent spirit, who sought to cover the world in darkness, and grant every being a terrifying dream, one from which they would never awaken.

But only Alice, and a few select others knew the truth. Darkrai was not evil. No Pokémon could ever be evil of their own volition. His powers… he was unable to control them. No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible. Whenever people slept, his presence alone would give them bad dreams. He had tried many times to curb the ability. None had succeeded. Finally, he surrendered, and retreated into the shadows, where he would watch, and defend the people of Alamos.

"Alice… come on, fight… I know you wouldn't give up…"

Her childhood friend, the one called Tonio, had appeared. Darkrai watched as he looked over the poorly girl. She didn't stir, which worried them both, until finally, she opened her eyes. Even though she had been sleeping, her eyes were bloodshot and pale.

"Tonio… it's okay…" she whispered, barely heard to Darkrai's ears. Were it not for his keen hearing, he would have never understood. Tonio took her hand, her left hand, as a ring glinted on her third finger.

"But I only realised… why didn't you say anything...?" Tonio's voice cracked, as he twisted a similar ring on his own finger. Alice just raised her arm weakly, cupping her husband's cheek.

"Tonio… you remember… that song…?" She whispered, the words barely escaping. But Tonio understood. Pulling a grass flute out, he began to blow into it, creating an enchanting melody that was all too familiar.

Oración.

But in the next few moments, the noise of the machines by her side rang out with an awful tone.

* _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ *

That noise sent terror down Darkrai's spine. He didn't know what it meant exactly, but he had a horrible suspicion. A suspicion that was quickly confirmed when Tonio wrapped his arms around Alice's frail body, hugging her tightly. Tears glinted down his cheeks. And then Darkrai understood.

His only friend was gone from this world.

And with that realisation, he disappeared into the dark night. But as he did so, he performed an uncharacteristic act.

He howled. In pain, in agony, in grief. Even when Darkrai had vanished, the mournful cry echoed endlessly. Even as the dawn rose, it continued to resonate through the town. It was a sound no one would ever forget.

Because afterward, Darkrai disappeared.

Forever.

* * *

" _Alice… My friend… I'm so sorry…_ "

Leaving Alamos Town was not the easiest act. It had been his only home, the only place where he had been accepted. But Alice was gone, and now no one else would accept him. Even as he floated slowly above Sinnoh, he felt the pang of grief in his heart. He had no home.

He would never have a home again.

The sky raged, and a torrential rain began to fall. Darkrai didn't care. If anything, rain was a blessing. It hid his tears, expressed his emotions, and enveloped him in the dark sky. Even as a lightning bolt jolted from one cloud to another, Darkrai just kept moving forward. He didn't care anymore.

But all that changed when a supercharged bolt slammed into his back, electrocuting and stunning him. As the volts coursed through his body, he began to plummet to the ground. He wasn't able to summon any more strength. Even staying awake was an effort. He simply shut his eyes, and waited for the ground to hammer his body to a pulp.

The grassy knoll managed to absorb most of the impact, but the landing still hurt. As Darkrai bounced from the ground and rolled to the bottom of the hill, he began to black out.

Raising a weak arm, he groaned audibly, in the hopes of attracting someone's attention. But no one came, and he finally, mercifully, slept.

* * *

Darkrai groaned, and rubbed his head, propping his limp body onto an elbow. As his vision cleared, he noticed that the scenery had changed. He had been moved to a small cave, illuminated only by a small fire. He was resting on a small bundle of grass, hay, and other soft materials. But no one appeared to be present. So who could have moved him?

" _Where… am I?_ "

As he massaged the sleep from his eyes, he quickly became aware of another presence. It was like he was being watched with no one else present, as if his observer didn't want to be found.

" _Awake at last, are we?_ "

As the Pitch-Black Pokémon spun around to look for the source of the voice. It was the voice of an irritating, infernal imp, one that irritated Darkrai to no end. He sat up, and began to float upwards, searching the cave's nooks and crannies for his watcher. But the shadows refused to betray this imp. He was nowhere to be found.

" _Oh, you can't see me? How terribly rude of me! Give me a moment to slip into something more comfortable…_ "

Darkrai was growing frustrated. Was the owner of this grating voice some kind of trickster? Even when the voice spoke, it scraped in Darkrai's ears, causing him to grow angrier and angrier with each passing moment. But finally, the air in front of his face began to shimmer and distort. Darkrai looked closer, but was unable to identify a shape. He looked closer… closer…

Closer…

" ** _BOO!_** "

A grinning face appeared from out of nowhere, with mischievous green eyes, and a purple face. Darkrai stumbled back in fright, startled at the sudden appearance of his observer. The face laughed hysterically, delighted at the prank it had pulled, revealing the rest of its body in the process. Darkrai looked up angrily, and finally identified the hellion who had been leading him ever since he had awoken.

The face was attached to a small body, barely smaller than a branch. It was primarily a lavender colour, with pinkish highlights around its head, torso, and wrists. It's eyes were coloured yellow and green, and had a permanent shine of mischief present. Hanging from a pair of horns was one golden ring, dangling limply.

"Name's Hoopa. Your saviour, caretaker, and prankster extraordinaire! Nice to mee- WHOA!" Hoopa was quickly cut off, as Darkrai unleashed a beam of black energy, which he narrowly dodged, eyes wide, as he watched the energy slam into the cavern wall with a fierceful explosion. Looking from the impact crater, he glanced back to Darkrai, who was giving him a truly malevolent glare.

"I save your life, and _this_ is the thanks I get?" Hoopa groaned, gesturing to the hole in his wall. Darkrai just growled, and unleashed another Dark Pulse. Hoopa tried to dodge, but he was too slow. The full force of the beam nailed him square in the chest, catapulting him back into a wall. Dazed, he rubbed his head, and looked to Darkrai, who had turned his back to him.

"Nice moves. But could I at least get a thank you, pal?" Hoopa yelled. Darkrai just growled, and turned back.

"Do not patronize me, imp. Now leave me be." The shadow growled. Hoopa just floated up, and streaked after his friend.

"Aw, c'mon, I was only kidding. What's the matter, lost your home?"

"A… a friend has left me. Forever." Darkrai sighed. Hoopa just giggled.

"Heh. If they left forever, then they prolly weren't even a friend to begin with, ya kn-OOF!" Hoopa was interrupted by a claw striking him. Hoopa was sent flying back into the cavern, crashing through the wall into his… for lack of a better word, "sanctum". If one were to think of an underground altar, then Hoopa's sanctum would be an ideal image.

Sharp, glowing crystals erupting from the ground provided enough light to dispel some of the darkness, while a pool of crystal clear water, illuminated by the limestone it rested in, trickled gently in the background. But what would be the most eye-catching item in the cavern was a stacked pyramid, the walls engraved with ancient, faded hieroglyphics. At the top were two pillars, with a yellow ring of energy hovering between them, not unlike the rings that dangled from Hoopa's horns.

But the architecture mattered little to Darkrai. As he spun around dizzily, he regained his balance, before lunging forwards, black sparks ignited on his wrist. With an incoherent yell, he charged forwards, sparking fist held high. Out of instinct, Hoopa wrapped his hands around the rings dangling from his head, and threw them up into the air. The pair of rings inflated in radius, and pulsed with energy. One ring placed itself between Hoopa and Darkrai, and the other faced the rocky ceiling. Uncaring of what would happen, Darkrai continued his attack, unable to stop. As he entered one ring, he saw only a field of white for a small second, faster than it took to blink, before he was hurtling towards rock. Unable to stop his attack, Darkrai's fist slammed into the wall, causing his hand to ache. The rings were summoned back to Hoopa, and floated around him.

"Now we're thinking with-"

"SILENCE!" Darkrai howled, and charged for another attack. Hoopa raised his hands, and Darkrai's attack was once again redirected into a wall. Beyond reason, Darkrai continued to charge forwards, only to be redirected each time.

"Hey, calm down, pal! You're just wearing yourself out!" Hoopa yelled over the chaos. But Darkrai refused to listen, only content with charging forwards, desperate to shut the imp up. But with each impact, cracks began to form, and dust was shaken from the ceiling. As a trickle of dust descended, Hoopa looked up worriedly: if Darkrai continued, then the entire room would collapse inwards, burying the both of them. This was no time for pranks, or jokes.

"Pal! Slow down, listen to me! If this keeps goin', then we're gonna get buried!" Hoopa shouted. Darkrai just looked at Hoopa angrily.

"Death matters little to me now. Now stop running, and FIGHT ME!" He roared, his bruised fists sparking one final time, before becoming engulfed in a black fire, emitting a pulse of raw, furious power.

But that spike of raw energy was the final impact on the walls, as a stalactite, weakened from the vibrations of Darkrai's impacts, finally broke loose with a crack, which went unnoticed by the two combatants below them. Darkrai charged, while Hoopa threw up his portals. But just as the Pitch-Black Pokémon was about to enter the ring, the falling rock landed on Hoopa, causing his other portal to fly upwards, as the imp's concentration was broken. Within an instant, the portal glowed brightly, and Darkrai shot out, landing in a heap atop the pyramid.

Darkrai groaned, as the ground glowed brightly beneath him. Hoopa recalled his portals, which shrunk, and hung themselves over his horns, before floating up to the pyramid's summit. Darkrai looked at the imp with a malicious eye, but before either Pokémon could act, a pulsing glow emitted from the ground, illuminating in the shape of an invisible rune, before the pillars sparked with electricity. Darkrai looked up curiously, while Hoopa began to panic.

This relic was no simple construction buried by time, and lost to history. This was where Hoopa's most powerful portal resided. While Hoopa could easily warp local space to transport itself, and others via the rings hanging from its head, this portal was so much more. Instead of warping local space, it scythed holes for a short while between universes and dimensions, allowing free passage to worlds that were very different from their own. Such a power had only been used under the strictest supervision, and Hoopa knew the risks that arose if this portal was misused.

As the pillars sparked, bolts of energy shot out from the top of the pillars, and engulfed Darkrai's wrists, wrenching them back. He struggled, trying to yank himself free. Behind him, the portal sparked, and a dark threshold appeared within, beginning to pull Darkrai towards it. Hoopa rushed forwards, only for a stray bolt to strike him dead on, sending him flying away. As he tumbled on the ground, Hoopa looked up helplessly, as Darkrai struggled.

"YOU… YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, IMP! YOU TRICKED ME!" Darkrai howled furiously. Hoopa just watched helplessly.

"I'm sorry, pal! I never wanted this to happen!" Hoopa screeched. Uncaring of Hoopa's apologies, Darkrai just continued to roar in a frenzy.

"I WILL INFLICT A THOUSAND NIGHTMARES ON YOU WHEN I GET FREE! I SWEAR, YOU WILL SUFFER GREATL-"

Darkrai never finished, as the vortex finally claimed the thrashing creature, the darkness swallowing him up. The vortex vanished, and all grew silent, barring Darkrai's screams echoing around the cavern endlessly. Hoopa just looked away mournfully. This was his fault. No matter what anyone would say, his pranks had gone too far. Now Darkrai was gone, trapped in another world. This would not bode well for anyone. Least of all…

"HOOPA."

Hoopa jumped, as the all-too-familiar voice boomed through the cave. Looking around, he saw a sparkling aura hovering in the dusty air. As it twisted and turned, it formed into the familiar shape of his superior.

Arceus.

Hoopa bowed politely.

"M-my lord, I-I wasn't expecting you. Why have you graced me with your presence?" Hoopa gibbered nervously. Arceus just looked down at the kowtowing imp.

"YOU NEED NOT GROVEL, HOOPA. I COME WITH AN REQUEST." Arceus explained. Hoopa looked up, wiping some dirt free from his face.

"An request? An request for what, my lord?" Hoopa asked. With a sigh, Arceus answered.

"TO ASSIST ME IN UNDOING MY GREATEST MISTAKE."


End file.
